warrior_cats_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
General Rules Accounts :All members of our wiki, roleplayers or not, must be age 13 or older. Minor swearing is permitted, and triggering scenes should be put in a collapsible box with a warning. Users are permitted only 1 account on our wiki for easy tracking. Behavior :All users, roleplayers or not, must act respectfully towards administrators and other members. As stated, minor swearing is allowed, but should not be directed at other users with the intent to cause harm. We ask that any suspicious, threatening, etc behavior be reported to an admin. Disrespectful individuals who frequently invite conflict may be suspended. :Whining, begging, complaining, and overall immature behavior will not be tolerated. We ask that all users attempt to "play fairly", but understand that not everyone will get along. Please try to avoid creating conflict. :Please use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation at all times when possible! In chat, feel free to slack off. But in all other cases, try to use proper English, just so people who aren't familiar with you know that you're being serious and respectful. Theft :Theft of any creative writing or characters of any sort on this wiki will result in a permanent ban. This means that if you're caught taking content from Warrior Cats Roleplaying Wiki and posting it another website or wiki, you will be blocked. Plagiarism is not welcome here. This also applies to *character art and character blanks*. Cat images, unless specifically owned by an individual user, can be taken from this wiki. This does *not* include character art or blanks. Theft of character art or character blanks will result in an immediate ban, and further confrontation to result in removal of the stolen content. Suspension/Bans/Blocking :Disrespectful rule-breakers will have either a temporary or permanent block, depending on the severity of their actions. After a week, you may ask to have your block lifted. If you are given a chance, breaking another major rule will result in a permanent ban, and no more "second chances". Unless vandalism is involved, blocks are usually not put into place until after a warning or two is sent out, and if those warning(s) are ignored. Advertising :Advertising without admin permission is not permitted. It is still undecided if we will allow advertising of any form. For now, those who post advertisements will be warned and have their ads removed. However, if they continue, they may be temporarily suspended. Change :All rules are subject to change as our wiki grows and evolves. Roleplay Content :As with our fanfictions, all roleplay content must be kept PG-13. That means there should be no detailed reproductive scenes, excessive human swearing, targeting, uncomfortable content, etc. If you'd like to make a suggestive scene that cannot be avoided because of a plot, please contact an administrator, and we'll try to work something out. We may either suggest a "fade to black", or a toggle box so the piece can be hidden but viewed if desired. Regardless, we strongly encourage PG-13 content for all members, and creating an inappropriate scene without admin contact will result in a warning. If the behavior continues, you may be issued a ban. If you pester an admin about including a suggestive scene despite being denied, you will also be warned and possibly banned if you continue. :All plots should be planned beforehand, and you may not kill another user's character without their permission. The same goes for relationships with other characters (family, mates, kits, friends, etc), you may not force yourself on them. Frequent nagging and immature behavior will result in a warning, and if poor behavior continues, a ban may follow. Not everyone will get what they want. Users are not forced to roleplay together, and if you don't like the way something is going, please take a break from the roleplay to regather your thoughts. :Godmodding and overpowered characters are not welcomed. All characters should have their flaws, from personality to physical abilities. You may not control a roleplay that is meant to be shared among multiple users. Administators reserve the right to direct a roleplay for plot purposes or for resolving conflict. :Users may also not be forced ''to roleplay with another user, some people enjoy an independent style. However, overall hazing and bullying is not welcome, such as causing a group to avoid a specific user. If a user is causing a problem, please report them to an administrator so the problem may be dealt with. Clan Creation :'Our wiki allows you to make your own Clan!' However, there is a process, and Clans are treated as a reward. User-created Clans are known as subclans, and these clans have population limits per user. Specifically, a user may only have 3 cats per subclan, and the owner of the subclan may have up to 4. Kittens that remain in the clan count as part of the population once they reach warriorhood. This means that if you have reached your limit and have a kitten you want to keep in the clan, a character must die or leave. Be wise with your characters! :A user-created subclan may be created after '''1-2 months of consistent activity and good behavior', and you may only make one!! Admins are rewarded by limitation to 3 subclans, and 4 characters per subclan. Bad behavior (rule breaking and rude behavior) and inactivity may cause your Clan to be removed, or have your ownership of the subclan removed! Please be kind and abide to our rules, and you can enjoy your own clan! All subclans must go through an approval process! You must message Silverwhisker a general summary of your Clan: the territory, a description of the clan, the clan's name, the clan's general "attitude", etc. I reserve the right to decline your subclan, but you may rewrite another. We will not accept unrealistic Clans or "Spoof Clans"! :Users are permitted one loner clowder at a time. These clowders are not official clans and do not have to have typical clan ranks. Leaders do not get nine lives and are not recognized as leaders, they may not have a "-star" suffix. Clowders may not have a "clan" name (ie WildClan). All clowders must be a user subpage, or they will be promptly deleted. You may have your own joining rules, but they must obey our typical rules. Clowders may not borders mainclans, nor may they declare war on mainclans without administrator permission. Clowders do not get their own character category (such as "DawnClan Cats"), and instead should be classified as "loners" on their templates. They do not get a character template color like main clans either. Clowders are classified as something "below" subclans, and will be treated as such. :Mainclans are created by administrators only, and there will be a maximum of five. However, they will not be revealed until the roleplay progresses, and as brave souls venture off to find or form them! In Mainclans, there are no population limitations for any users. :For a full explanation of the do's-and-don'ts, please see here. High Ranks :Users cannot succeed their own high rank more than twice in a row, or more than three times if the Clan is owned/created by them. This may possibly change if permission is granted by a b-crat, not just an administrator. High ranks in main Clans are not given at random, and will only be handed to users who have been dedicated to the wiki and respectful towards its members. Those who do not abide to our rules are unlikely to receive a high rank until they can prove themselves to have a positive attitude. Main Clan ownership can only be granted after 6 months of membership, or by a staff member. Users may create and own a single subclan after 1-2 months of consistent activity and good behavior. Do not beg for high ranks! This is considered rude and we will not accept it. You will be warned, and if you continue, issued a ban. Characters :The current character limit per user is 30! This may change as our wiki grows and expands! We hope to one day expand it to 100! If you go over this limit, an administrator will ask you to pick a few characters to kill or delete. If you do not abide to this rule and ignore the warning, random characters owned by you will be deleted until the character count is below the aforementioned limit. :Characters should be original. Any characters suspected of being duplicated/copied from another wiki or website will be deleted, and you will be issued a warning. Characters should be REALISTIC! No gray cats with lavender spots, wings, horns, powers, etc. Characters may be given failing mental health, but we ask that you put research into health issues to ensure that others are not offended. Offensive characters of any sort will be deleted with enough complaints, unless created for roleplay drama reasons. Proper inheritance of coat patterns is absolutely not necessary, all we ask is that descriptions are relatively realistic/feasible. Names must also be practical! Characters should not be named after something they would not know, such as "glass", "demon", "dagger", "metal", etc. Names should be based off of what is found within nature, or else they'll be rejected. :After a character is accepted, their page must be created before roleplaying. For what your character's page format should be, please see here. You can copy and paste the code directly to your character's page (in source mode). The code is found at the bottom of the linked page. Character Inactivity :If a user is to go inactive after 1 month, they will be messaged about their inactivity and warned that their characters may be placed up for Adoption. After two weeks, if the message is not responded to, the characters will be placed onto the adoption page and will be fair game to all users who request to adopt them. If the user responds, they will not be placed up for adoption. Characters can and will be deleted upon user request. :If there is a site-wide hiatus, characters are exempt from the adoption rule. Once activity picks up again, the inactivity count will resume. Joining Characters :When joining a Clan with characters, users must make their request on the respective Clan's talkpage. Subclans have population limitations per characters (which includes kittens), and the user's characters may not go beyond that limit. Users may not roleplay until their character is accepted by an administrator on the talkpage, and not until that character's page is created and filled out with minimal information (description and template). :Characters should match the Clans they join! Please do not have multiple innocent characters join a dark and ruthless Clan, one or two is ok, but multiple will not be accepted. Otherwise, there's no point in making the Clan have a set demeanor if every member is the opposite. If you make multiple characters who do not match the Clan's nature, you will be asked to have them removed and placed in a new Clan. Fanfictions Creation :Fanfictions may be created by any members of this wiki. Please keep fanficitions original and based on the content of this wiki using our history. Content :All fanfictions must be kept at a rating of PG-13. Swearing should be minor, and content should not be too mature for young eyes. If your story must include mature content, please leave a trigger warning, and put the scene in a collapsible box. Category:Important